Ships Passing in the Night
by vigilSpirit
Summary: What if there was more to Storybrooke's curse? A way for Regina to forget certain memories. Memories of a life lived with Emma Swan. Note: Emma Swan has lived in Fairy Tale Land for 18 years.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers: I do not own Once Upon A Time or its characters. This is merely a fan fiction story based on Once Upon A Time_. 

_Forever is a slow dream_  
_Oh what a vivid thing._  
_When you got so much to lose_  
_Hope is a fast car_  
_Only takes you so far_  
_Oh you got a lot to learn._

**Chapter 1**

"Henry, you know I hate these city council meetings but I have to attend. Dinner's in the fridge." Regina stared into the mirror, as she arranged her earrings, and ran her hands over her hair. She peered around the corner looking at her son who was reading a book.  
He merely shrugged his shoulders without looking up at her. Regina gathered up her black coat as she walked over and gently leaned down to kiss Henry on the head.

"I will be home late tonight so go to bed early."

She stared down at Henry softly, hoping she'd get some kind of communication from him, and seeing none, Regina sighed inwardly as she walked out and shut the door behind her. Henry watched as she got into the car and left the driveway. Visibly relaxing and nearly trembling with excitement, Henry grabbed his backpack. Finally she was gone, he'd waited all he could before he made his decision. Henry took out a paper slip out from his backpack, staring at it with determination. A bus ticket to Boston.

_Mom_,_ I'm coming to get you._

Regina sat impatiently in her chair, not listening to all the droll talk within the council room. She couldn't shake off an uneasy feeling she had ever since she left her manor.

_This is pointless, I'd much rather be with Henry. I have heard all of this too many times. Same foolish complaints from these idiots. Nothing ever changes._ A small voice whispered in the back of her mind.  
_Due to the curse you had cast, of course. A curse that was meant to be broken in 28 years. And how many years has it been? _A frown crossed her face slightly at that thought.

"Madam Mayor?"  
A voice drew Regina's thoughts back to the conference table. Sidney Glass. Obviously, he had been trying to get her attention for awhile. Regina was glad that she had the ability to tune in on conversations even if she had not put her full attention on them. The mayor stood up slowly, holding herself with the distinguished air she always seemed to carry around her like a second nature.

"Once I go over the files related to this issue, I will communicate with each and every one of you regarding your own roles into pushing Storybrooke forward..."

Regina walked to her black Mercedes, her coat hugging close to her body as she took a glance at the night sky, the air crisp and cold. Her breaths coming out in clouds of mist, finally Regina settled into her car at last finished with the meeting. It had taken up most of day and evening. She was getting so awfully tired of dealing with the same problems day after day. Regina started up her car. Now she could return to Henry. One thing in this dull town she never could get tired of, was caring for Henry day after day. A small genuine smile formed on her lips as she thought of her son, yet she couldn't shake the tendril of unease that crept up on her. Stepping on the pedal a little more than she should, Regina drove to 108 Mifflin Street.

She walked into the house as quietly as she could, slipping her heels off and holding them in her hands. Regina walked up the stairs to Henry's bedroom. She placed her palm on his door and peered in, already expecting to see Henry resting peacefully in his bed. The room was empty.  
The door flung wide open as Regina burst into the room, running her hands frantically on Henry's perfectly made bed, as if he would materialize under the blankets.

"HENRY!"

45 minutes later

"Madam Mayor, I can't do that. It's too dark to search for him."

"Sheriff Graham, my patience with you is running this thin. I will tell you what you can and can not do. And right now that means you will search for my son!" Regina stood straighter and brought her face up to the Sheriff's, her eyes angrily welled up with tears. She hissed dangerously. "Or it will be your last days as Sheriff."

Sheriff Graham stared at Regina, quite shocked at the emotions that he saw within her eyes. Fear, concern and fury. Fury being the most prominent seeing as she was staring him down in a very unforgiving manner. He tried to soothe her as he placed his hand on her arm.  
If possible, Regina cast an even darker look at him.

"Regina... it's too.. "

"Oh spare me your pathetic excuses! I will look for him myself!" Regina angrily yanked her arm out of his grasp and made her way to the front door until she could hear voices outside, she immediately singled out a small voice that she could place anywhere.

_Henry!_

Regina pulled the door open and ran outside, so glad to see Henry there on her lawn. She grabbed Henry into her arms.  
"Henry! Oh Henry, are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?"

Regina pulled back to look at him, only to be shocked to see the defiance in Henry's eyes.

"I found my real mom!"

As Regina processed that, she stood up straight and slowly brought herself to look upon the woman she finally noticed standing there. Hazel eyes met brown eyes.

"You're Henry's birth mother?"

The woman smiled tugging her red jacket closer to her body, "Hi."

An awkward silence pursued. "I'll go check up on the lad." Sheriff Graham spoke cutting into the silence.

Regina allowed herself to take in the appearance of Henry's biological mother. Unruly clothes and appearance. Obviously this woman was trouble.

_I will not allow this woman to take what is mine!_

Regina's smile was much too polite as she spoke.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

"Got anything stronger?"

_Dear, You have no idea._

"Sorry for this, I honestly don't want trouble, but the kid didn't listen to anything I said, and I didn't want to just drop him off by himself this late on a bus. Didn't feel right... I really did just drive him nonstop, no breaks at all not even bathroom breaks." The woman rambled on erratically.

Regina rolled her eyes as she walked behind the blonde. She watched as her golden hair swayed back and forth, and glanced down at the jeans hugging the woman's legs, accentuating her curves, Regina tightened her lips thinly, disgusted at her own behavior. Pushing back the unexpected feeling deep in the recesses of her mind, she spoke languidly.

"All that matters is Henry is home... I'm his mother, Regina Mills."

The blonde turned around glad to have reprieve from talking like a blubbering idiot. She pulled her hand out, giving a tiny sideways smile as she leaned forward towards Regina.

"I'm Emma Swan. Henry's...um biological mom. But you know that."

Regina shifted her eyebrow up at the gesture, not yielding to accept the hand in front of her. Emma's eyebrow arched up as well.

"Ohh kay." Emma pulled her hand back and shoved it back into her pocket.

Regina motioned her hand to the left indicating the door into the living room.

"So Miss Swan, do I have to worry about you?"

Regina approached her expensively decorated glass wine cabinet and pulled out her white wine bottle. Pouring the wine into the respective flutes, she plucked one up and walked over to the blonde.

"No, absolutely not." Emma laced her fingers around the offered glass, briefly touching Regina's own fingers. Regina's hand lingered a second too long and she slipped her hand back, tingles where their fingers met. Once again, she was distracted by this Emma.

"Do I need to worry about the father?" As Regina slid down onto her couch, her eyes followed Emma who moved to sit on the chair in front of her.

"Nope. There never was one to begin with."

Regina crossed her legs, drinking from her glass. She studied this Emma Swan, discreetly running her eyes over, Regina could admit the woman was attractive with her golden curly locks and the light in her green eyes brimming with curiosity. Eyes that were looking at her much too...soft. Regina mentally slapped herself. What was going on with her?

Regina laid her arms across her waist, she felt threatened by her, and yet at the same time Regina couldn't explain the diminutive twinges running through her heart as she looked at Emma. She scowled a bit at Emma. Of course Emma caught the expression and looked inquisitively at the brunette. Regina turned her head away firmly, ignoring the woman, wondering what was taking the Sheriff so long. Just as she thought that, the man's voice was heard.

"Well Madam Mayor, you can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, he's fine." Sheriff Graham walked down the staircase and looked into the living room.

"Thank you, Sheriff." The sheriff glanced over at Emma warily and looked to Regina.

"If that's all, I'll be taking my leave."

Regina nodded from her position, affirming his decision to leave. Graham nodded in turn to Regina. Both women heard the front door shut as he left the manor, leaving behind the two women to their... delicate situation.

Emma Swan, obviously nerved from the Mayor's piercing stare, set down her glass.

"Look I really don't know how Henry found me, but you have nothing to worry about."

Regina set down her glass as well.

"Good. I was concerned that I was going to have to resort to telling you exactly what a closed adoption entails."

Emma frowned slightly. "Look, I really didn't go around trying to find him. He found me."

Regina's eyebrows creased and she released a small sigh as her hand came to rest on the temple of her head.

"I really don't know what got into him. You have to understand since I've been Mayor it's been a bit difficult to balance things."

Regina ran her hand over the arm of her chair and peered questionably at Emma.

"I presume you have a job?"

Emma drank nervously from her glass. "Um, yea I keep busy."

"I imagine Henry might have told you some things about how I run things around here." Regina took a drink from her glass. "Yes it's true I run a tight ship here, I am strict when it comes to Henry, but I do it for his own good. I want him to excel in life."

Emma just listened patiently.

"I'm sure you do and really it's none of my business, he's your kid." Emma brought the glass to her lips.

Smiling like a Cheshire cat, Regina decided that it was time for this woman to go. To go far away from Storybrooke, and certainly away from Henry.

"Miss Swan, I'm so glad you see things from my point of view and now that's settled. I hope you'll be on your way. As far as I can tell, you are nothing but trouble, judging from your unkempt appearance and the very vague answer to a job only means you will never be able to provide for Henry the way I can."

In one fluid motion, Regina pushed herself from the couch, walked purposely across the floor, past Emma Swan and placed her palm onto the door, pushing it open.

Emma sat dazed for a moment, and anger briefly coursed through her. She pushed herself up and regained her composure as determination settled within her. Emma threw a look that had the Mayor's stomach tighten suddenly but Regina, ever the stoic woman, did nothing to reveal her discomfort.

"You know, normal people would thank me for returning their kid to them, not insult them. It would have been so easy for me to just take him right then and there. But luckily, I'm not the type." Emma stood right in Regina's face. Her green eyes becoming turbulent with fiery passion.

"And as far as I can tell I know need to stay now. Henry ran to find me because you are not doing your duty right...Madam Mayor."

Regina instantly stiffened up. She gritted her teeth and heatedly shoved her face right up to Emma's, their noses nearly touching.

"Oh, that is definitely NOT a road you want to go down on, Miss Swan. You have no idea what I am capable of." Each word came out as a dangerously low tone dripped with deadly promises.

Emma just smiled and shrugged her shoulders, reminding Regina so much of Henry. "I think I already do, and that only makes me want to stay. I'm not going anywhere."

Regina's jaw clenched tightly in anger and she raised her arm up, her red lips pursing in satisfaction as Emma flinched at the movement. Regina propped her hand above Emma's head and pushed forward, bodily moving Emma back until she was up against the wall, she turned her head slightly towards the now speechless woman. Her dark steely brown eyes, hypnotizing and intimidating Emma.

A slow sinister smile appeared.

"It's time for you to go, Miss Swan."


	2. Chapter 2

After tucking Henry in, Regina made her way to her bedroom. Relieved that the day was finally over. She had been sick with worry for Henry. Yes, she could never imagine in a million years that he would have brought home his birth mother. But Regina was confident she could handle the woman. She was obviously nothing special. Regina smirked as she slipped into her bed comfortably. Nothing special at all. Regina slowly closed her eyes as she slid into deep sleep.

_"Your majesty, the White Queen's daughter's birthday is today. What would you do?" The man in the mirror inquired, looking at the Evil Queen, who was looking out of her room into her Dark Forest._

_Her lips curled in disgust as she thought about Snow White. Ever playing the innocent pure hearted role. No one could see she was playing them all, playing with their heartstrings, dancing to her tune. And now that she had a daughter, Snow White was on top of the world, so very happy. Regina clenched her fists so tightly, her knuckles turning whiter. Snow couldn't be happy. She didn't deserve it. Regina roamed her eyes over to where the distant Enchanted Forest lay, her mind already making a decision. _

_"I do believe it's time to pay a visit. Guard!" The dark queen snapped, whipping her head around, her long dark hair swaying across her shoulder. "Prepare the horses."_

_Regina sat ever so regally upon her dark steed looking every part of an Evil Queen as she trotted through the lush green forest floor, gazing at the path before her. They had crossed into the Enchanted Forest just when darkness had already spread like a blanket over the land. Her eyes flashed in malice as she looked forward to destroying everything and everyone that Snow White held dear. _

_A whisper on her ruby heart-shaped lips. "I will destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do."_

_Just when she said that, her reverie was broken as she heard a twig snap to her right. Her head flashed to the noise, as she saw a shadowed figure running through the forest, the moonlight illuminating the golden curly locks trailing behind. As she called out to the unknown, they turned to look at her. Green hazel orbs staring out from the darkness._

Regina woke up in a cold sweat a gasp escaping between dry lips, her slicked skin rubbed on moist satin sheets. She cast a glance at the clock, reading it was only 4:15 am. She reached up, running her fingers through perspired hair, mussing it up even more. She couldn't possibly fall back asleep now. Not after that startlingly clear dream she had. For the first time in 28 years, her nightmares were starting to come back.

Regina mused to herself her soft voice cracking. "Something is happening."

She needed to talk to Henry. That much was clear. Making breakfast was routine for her. Regina set down the plate of food on the table, making sure that everything was precise. She could hear him, rummaging around upstairs, getting ready for school.  
She sat on the end of the table, placing her hand upon the surface delicately with her other hand tracing the top of her mug filled with coffee. She knew she was going to need the caffeine to help her get through today, Regina had a feeling it was going to be a long one. After she had pulled herself together that morning, Regina just couldn't seem to relax, even after the long warm shower she'd taken did not quell the storm in her. She always tried not to dwell on the realm before, Fairytale land. She'd certainly not been eager to remember the events that had led up to her casting the curse, not to mention dream about them. Her nightmares had faded with time as the curse wore on. Nothing had changed in all those years. Regina cursed silently to herself. Nothing had changed until now.

But the only objective that mattered to Regina was Snow White's misery; and Regina certainly succeeded in that respect, even if the doe eyed school teacher didn't know it. Regina had finally separated them. Snow White's Charming, was a John Doe laying in a coma that he would surely never wake up from. For in this land, no one remembered True Love's Kiss or for that matter, magic. And that would never change. Regina felt her lips curve up in pleasure and she sipped from her mug.

She heard Henry's lumbering footsteps coming down the stairs and she set the mug down, holding on the handle.

"Good morning, Henry."

Henry threw a doubtful look her way, and settled into the chair while dropping his backpack down on the floor.  
He picked up his fork and shoveled his breakfast into his mouth, trying to get out of the house as soon as possible.  
Regina felt the corners of her lips pull down. She definitely was going to have a long day.

"We need to talk. About this woman you brought."

Regina hated how Henry's eyes lit up.

"Emma? Isn't she great? We're meeting up later." He exclaimed in a bright happy voice. A tone that Regina herself hadn't heard in a very very long time. Her heart tightened in pain and with it her voice chilled. She slipped losing her control for a moment.

"No, you are not. She's leaving."

Henry narrowed his eyes at his adoptive mother.

"She's not! She's my mom. Emma's not going to leave." Henry said indignantly.

"Henry, I know you want to believe that, but she can hardly take care of herself."

Henry dropped his fork on his plate, suddenly losing his appetite.

"You don't even know her." He muttered.

Regina sighed and put her hand on top of his gently. "Henry, you don't know her either. You can't ever do that again. Run away like that. What if something happened to you?"

Henry remained silent, his face sullen.

"This can't happen again. Promise me, Henry." She grabbed both of his hands into hers, noticing how big his hands were getting. She stared into his face. "Promise me."

Henry looked up at her."I promise, because I won't have to anymore. Emma's going to stay."

Regina's lips thinned in disapproval, her grip on his hands tight but not enough to hurt. "Henry..."

Henry pulled his hands out from her, his face returning to the look of defiance she'd seen the night before.

"No! Emma is good. She has to stay, you can't get rid of her!" He grabbed his backpack, shrugging his jacket over.

Regina shot up from her chair. "Henry-!"

But the boy was already out the front door, slamming the front door.

Regina set her jaw, a tick appearing. Her knuckles white as she gripped her mug. She marched to the kitchen and dumped the mug none so gently in the sink and grabbed her coat. She slipped into her Mercedes. Looking down the street, she could see Henry walking along the sidewalk his backpack slung on one shoulder. The picture of solitude.

Regina glided slowly up to the sidewalk, rolling her window down. "Henry, get in."

Henry ignored her and shifted his backpack. Regina sighed in frustration. His attitude was starting to grate on her nerves, he had never acted out like this before. Not until Emma Swan came into the picture.

"Henry, please."

Henry stopped as he heard his mother's pleading tone and walked slowly to the passenger door. He peered in, his look was nothing less than resentful.

Regina only plastered a thin smile on her face."We can talk about this later. Get in. I'll take you to school."

The drive to Henry's school was chilly and awkward. Regina glanced over at her son, his face was set in stone and he was looking outside away from her. Why was this so hard for her? Why couldn't he just see that everything she did was for his own good?

The school showed up before long and she slowed, turning towards Henry.

"Henry, I do love you. I just want what's best for you and I'm not so sure Miss Swan has good intentions." She placed her hand on his cheek.

He shied away from her touch."It's you, not Emma. She's going to change things and you just can't stand her because she's going to stop you..." A flash of panic ran over Henry' face but that was all Regina needed. "Forget what I just said. I gotta go." Henry pushed his way out of the car and shut the door.

Regina paused. For a brief moment, she paused and feared the simple thought that flashed in her mind. Feared it more than she should.

_Does he know?_

Regina watched as Henry disappeared among the masses of children. Almost as if he was disappearing from her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that there hasn't been much in last chapters, but bear with me. The story is going to get there. Enjoy :).**

Regina stopped by Granny's Diner. Seeing as she had wasted her good coffee, she needed another one. Gathering herself out of her car, Regina slammed the car door shut. Passersbyers gawked at the mayor as she pushed through the diner's door with more force than she intended, letting the door slam back on its hinges behind her. Immediately she wished she'd never came.

Sitting on the stool, casting an amused look towards Regina was the woman who was the cause for all the chaos.

"Good morning to you too, Madam Mayor." Emma gave that quirky smile, knowing full well that Regina didn't like her cocky tone based on the hostile glare she received.

Regina strode right up next to Emma, blatantly invading the blonde's space and pretending she wasn't there.

"Get me a coffee." She addressed Ruby, the eccentric waitress.

Ruby just gave a side smile as she did Regina's bidding casting a look between Emma and the Mayor. "Coming right up, Mayor Mills."

Regina stood there waiting, her fingers drumming across the bar absentmindely until she could literally feel Emma's eyes upon her. She could feel the gaze on her like a spider, a million tiny legs running up and down her flesh. Irritation bit at her skin. She whipped her head to face Emma, her eyes flashing.

"Is there something you need, Miss Swan?"

Emma raised her hands defensively. "Hey, I should be asking you that. It's you that's sitting on top of me."

She tossed a pointed look thrown at the position Regina was in, Emma felt a small lift at the corners of her lips.

Regina glanced down, realizing that her leg was digging against Emma's knee. Releasing a slow and wicked smile, she stepped even closer into Emma's space. She leaned her upper body towards Emma, not noticing the swallow that went down Emma's throat. Regina certainly was in a callous mood. There was now an even bigger rift between Henry and her because of Emma. She breathed faintly upon Emma.

"You're sitting in my seat, in my town." Her steady gaze slid up to Emma's eyes, her voice laced with warning. "I protect what is mine, and I take what is mine. If you have an issue with that, then I suggest you leave. Because I'm not moving an inch for you." She backed up her mouth tight, showing off the scar that cut into her upper lip. Regina turned and grabbed the coffee that Ruby had held out for her. Without sparing another look at Emma, Regina made one last threat.

"So I suggest you try to enjoy your stay here while you can. You won't be around for very long."

With that, Regina whirled, her coat swaying behind her. As she was about to step outside, Regina heard a metallic screeching behind her.

"Regina!"

Regina shot a look over her shoulder at Emma and then raised her eyebrow curious at the sight she held.

Emma had knocked back the stool and her bright green eyes were locked with Regina's."You really think that's supposed to scare me? Like I said, I'm not going anywhere."

Regina stared a bit speechless and then suddenly the Mayor released a throaty laugh that alarmed everyone in the diner (including herself) who were staring a bit baffled at what to make of the exchange between the two women.

"Oh do humor me some more, Miss Swan." Regina had stopped laughing all hints of amusement gone but there was an arrogant smirk on her face as she strolled out of Granny's diner.

There was dead silence in the diner, every one was looking at Emma. Emma shifted in her seat and folded her arms across the surface of the bar.

"Is it just me or is she like that all the time?"

Ruby gaped at Emma, looking at her like she had grown a third eye. "It's definitely you, Emma."

Emma drank her hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and extra cinnamon. Just the way she liked it.

"Seriously, that was awesome. No one has ever stood up to her before." Ruby was a bit too excited.

"Yea well, you better know what you're doing. Regina just might bury you 8 feet below."

Emma turned and saw Granny showing up from the kitchens.

"Yeah, whatever. She can try to scare me all she wants but I'm not sold. I'm more curious about why you guys let her do whatever she wants."

Ruby just tilted her head as she thought about it. She shrugged."She's always been mayor for as long as we can remember."

Emma shook her head, kind of disbelieving what she was hearing."That really doesn't mean she can bully her way around. Why haven't you guys just elected a new mayor?"

This time Granny answered as she perched her glasses over the crook of her nose.

"No one wants to run against her. Too afraid to even try. I don't blame them, Regina has her hand in everything that goes on here."

There was a small silence and Ruby's face lit up and she smiled wolfishly.

"Hey, I know, why don't you run for mayor?"

Emma blanched at the suggestion, instantly shaking her head. Ruby pouted.

"Why not? I would vote for you. You'd be good. And we could help you out with the whole campaign thing." She winked at Emma playfully.

"Uh no thanks. I don't think that's a good idea." The last thing Emma needed on her plate was running a campaign for mayor... and her getting ripped apart by Regina simultaneously.

"Okaaay. Just sayin'. You really don't look like you're afraid of her."

Emma hesitated as she drank lightly from her cup and as she set the cup down Emma looked at Ruby, her gaze not focused and her mind obviously somewhere else."She hasn't done anything to me that makes me fear her and I doubt she will do anything to make me think otherwise." Emma looked down into the chocolate liquid in her cup and quietly said.

"Plus, at the end of the day she's just a mother with her son."

Ruby shared a look with Granny and nudged her shoulder to Emma, urging her grandmother to say something. Granny just rolled her eyes at Ruby and she tossed the rag she was using down on the counter.

"Well, you're new around here. Only makes sense that you have a different opinion of Regina. And besides, you can't run for mayor even if you wanted to. You really don't live here... unless you plan on living here?"

At the question, Emma smiled slightly. The thought of it made her feel...strangely relaxed. Emma couldn't help but feel like for the first time in her life, she actually had a mission. She knew where she needed to be. All the time that she'd been around, she always felt an urge to search. Emma's smile turned secretive. Her search was finally coming to an end in this small town.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to stay. There's no one waiting for me anyways." Emma stated. She never really settled down, she had never known where her parents disappeared to, no pets, nothing at all. She really had nothing to call her own.

_That's depressing._

Then when the small brown haired boy showed up at her door, Emma knew her life was going to change. For good or worst, she had yet to tell. Emma also realized that Regina was not going to like having her there one bit. Her smile disappeared at the thought.

"Great! I can tell we're going to be fast friends, Emma." Ruby smiled brightly. "Here this is on me." Ruby grabbed a muffin and gave it to Emma. "Think of it as a house warming gift."

Emma accepted the muffin. "Thanks, Ruby. Even though right now, I'm staying here."

Granny placed her hand on top of Emma's."Stay as long as you need. Though if you want a place, there's someone who can help you find one. His name is Mr. Gold." Granny lowered her voice. "But be careful, he's not really someone you want to make deals with."

Emma quirked her eyebrow up."Then why bring him up?"

"He has more hands in this town than Regina. He owns Storybrooke. He's probably the only one who knows if there's something open for you."

"Uh, okay? I'll keep that in mind. Don't make deals with him. Got it."

"Good, if I were you, don't talk about anything else but a place for you to live. If he offers a deal, just walk away."

"Granny, I think she got the point."

Ruby cut in. The older woman shot a look at her granddaughter.

"Never too late to be safe than sorry is all I'm saying."

The mayor walked briskly along the sidewalk, her mind running to all sorts of places. This wasn't good, that much Regina knew. Never for the 28 years Regina had lived here that she felt like she was being cornered. As if the curse she cast was weakening ever so slightly. Regina knew it was absurd to feel this way. Of course, things would remain the same as they always had for the amount of time that the land was brought to this magic less realm. Still, her thoughts ran wild.

_No one could come to Storybrooke, no one could leave or enter. Yet, she did. _  
_And yet, how did Henry find her?_

"Omph!"

Regina smacked into a person, sending the smaller stature sprawling back from her. It took a split second to recognize who'd she bump into.  
Mary-Margaret, the inept school teacher who taught Henry's class.

"Ex-excuse me, Ms. Mills." The woman brushed imaginary dust off herself as she held herself meekly, not looking directly at Regina.

Regina sneered nastily.

"Do watch where you are going, Ms. Blanchard. I'd hate if something unfortunate were to happen to you." Her dark eyes dancing slightly with the irony of her words.

Mary-Margaret just nodded her head, letting out a shaky apology.

"I'm sorry... I'm in a hurry to get to the school."

She attempted to walk around Regina, but Regina smoothly shifted herself into Mary-Margaret's path of escape.

"Ms. Mills?"

Regina curved her lips up in mock politeness."Oh, I'm sure you can spare a second to hear me out, . We need to talk about Henry when I go to pick him up."

"O-Of course. I'll be waiting in my classroom."

"Naturally."

Regina straightened herself and brushed past the schoolteacher without another word. Mary-Margaret moved ahead, her head turning to glance at the mayor's back with curiosity.

"Whoa!" Mary-Margaret once again slammed into yet another body. Her hands reaching out reflexively to hold onto some stablity, which ended up being the other person's arms.

Mary-Margaret huffed at herself in frustration, what was with her running into everyone today? She prepared herself once again to apologize and looked up to see... Actually she didn't know who she was looking at, but her mind totally blanked out, her emotions completely erasing what she was going to say.

"Uh... you okay?" As the other woman gently held onto Mary-Margaret's wrists, holding her in place.

Mary-Margaret shook her head to clear herself."Oh yes, I'm fine."

The blonde woman didn't look too convinced.

"Really, I'm fine...I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Emma tensed up imperceptibly and smiled tentatively.

"I don't think so, I'm Emma Swan. I came here last night... I'm staying here at Granny's motel."

"Oh, I'm Mary-Margaret Blanchard. I teach at the school here. OH! I'm sorry I'm going to be horribly late. It was nice meeting you, Emma." Mary-Margaret smiled apologetically.

"It's okay. We can catch up later when you're done with work." Emma patted Mary-Margaret's forearm warmly.

Becoming confused with Emma's actions Mary-Margaret cocked her head to the side but shook it off and hurried off to her jeep, unable to keep herself from staring at Emma.

Emma watched as Mary-Margaret drove off. She'd let herself forget and slipped up, what she had said was what you normally say to someone you knew, not a total stranger, strangers would say something more like "It was nice meeting you too, good bye." Emma knew she needed to be more aware of what she was saying, but she didn't do the talking. She used to have someone who did that. Emma was more actions than words. She gazed miserably down the sidewalk where she'd seen Regina disappear around the corner.

_Oh Regina. Why?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or its characters. This is merely a fan fiction story based on Once Upon A Time_.

**This chapter is going to be a long one. Reviews are appreciated! LOCISVU- There is a curse. People of Storybrooke don't remember anything. And I really can't say more because it will be cleared up later on in the story so you'll have to read on. Sorry for the confusion! Stay awesome, guys. Oh, I also forgot to mention this is my first time ever writing a fanfiction. So reviews will really go a long way for me. **

6 hours later

Sitting in her office, Regina finished up the last of her paperwork. For a small town, there was certainly plenty to keep her occupied for the day. She groaned softly as she massaged the back of her neck. It was almost time to go pick up Henry.

Regina knew Henry was keeping something from her. She had an inkling of what, but she fervently hoped it wasn't what she thought. If Henry knew... No. He must not know. She'd make sure he never knew. That he would never believe.

_I'm missing something here, how does he find Emma Swan AND know the truth of the town. Secrets are being kept, and I hate secrets._

Regina pushed herself away from her desk, lifting herself up with barely contained anxiety. Her fingers trembled, she shot a glare at her traitorous hand. She shook her hand and curled it into a tight fist. And someone who couldn't keep secrets...Well Regina knew exactly who that was.

The school teacher, Mary-Margaret. Regina knew that Henry talked to her. She wasn't Snow White in this land but she still carried compassion and the foolish urge to help people. Perhaps there was something to be found there. Or hopefully, nothing to be found. Regina wanted to believe that she misunderstood Henry, that she was just being paranoid. She needed to calm her mind, make sure it wasn't true. She bit the end of her thumb anxiously.

Sidney Glass walked in the Mayor's office, closing the door behind him quietly. He looked expectantly towards Regina.

Regina slipped into her reserved air of authority without realizing it. Her spine straightening and her face revealing none of the anxiety shown in private.

"Sidney."

"Madam Mayor, you called me over the phone?"

"Yes, I need you to do something of utmost importance."

Sidney nodded obediently."What would you have me do, Madam Mayor?"

Regina rested her hands on top of her desk, leaning forward. "Dig up what you can on our new visitor. Emma Swan."

"That's quite a large amount of information to sift through. Anything particular I'm looking for?"

"Find anything of interest. If she's been arrested, what places she holed up in." Regina smirked. "Anything that would expose her for what she really is."

Sidney never was one to question anything his mayor wanted. This time was no different.

"Of course, Madam Mayor. I am at your service."

Regina folded her arms across her chest and turned around to look out the window.

Sidney taking his cue to leave, turned to leave but Regina's voice stopped him from completely leaving the room.

"Don't disappoint me, Sidney. Failure is not an option."

Sidney gulped quietly and nodded his head, even though Regina still had her back to him and exited the office.

Staring out her window, Regina curled her arms around her body, almost defensively. "I will get my happy ending." She whispered under her breath. Almost like a promise she was making to herself. Regina turned around and grabbed her personals. It was time to get Henry and dig up what exactly had him so wound up to make him pull away from her.

The bell rang shrilly, signifying the end of the school day.

"We'll pick this up tomorrow, class. No running!"Mary-Margaret smiled at her class as they departed from the room. Her smile faltered as she saw Regina enter, her dark brown eyes scanning the room quickly. Regina scowled unsurprisingly as Henry was no where to be seen.

"Where's my son?"

"Ms. Mills, I had Henry go to the another classroom to give something to the teacher for me. He'll be right back."

Regina stepped closer, her stance almost predatory in nature. "You have my son running errands for you?"

"U-um.."

"Oh lay off, Regina. Leave her alone. He's a kid, it's normal for kids to run around and do things."

Regina whirled around to face Emma who was leaning against the door frame.

Her eyes narrowed in on the blonde. "What are you doing here?"

"Meeting Henry, didn't he tell you?"

Regina stiffened. "You are not meeting him."

Emma gave a toothy grin. "I think I already did yesterday."

Regina breathed in sharply. "I'll deal with you later. If you can leave, I would like to discuss private matters with Ms. Blanchard."

"Oh Mary-Margaret? It's fine, I have stuff to talk to her about too."

Regina looked at Emma and then at Ms. Blanchard. Her mind filling in the gaps.

"Wait. You two know each other?" Her fingernails dug into the flesh of her palms painfully. Regina spun her head to . "This was your doing, wasn't it? You gave him your help so he could find her?"

"I'm sorry?"

Regina's words were forced through her teeth as she hissed at Mary-Margaret. "Do not play games with me, Ms. Blanchard. I'd choose your next words very carefully. Henry found this woman who gave him up for adoption. And he didn't do it without help. I'm assuming you helped him?"

Mary-Margaret stared at Regina blankly, her eyes slowly moved to Emma.

"You really have no idea what's going on do you?" Emma questioned softly.

Mary-Margaret shook her head. "No I really don't, I'm sor-" Sudden realization burst into her mind. "That's where my credit card ended up!"

"I fail to see what your finances have anything to do with- Ms. Blanchard!"

Regina's patience was running out quickly as Mary-Margaret ignored her and walked over to her desk.

Mary-Margaret fished through her purse and dug out her wallet. "I was missing a credit card yesterday, I thought I had misplaced it..."

She opened up her wallet, where there was a slot empty. Mary-Margaret shook her head and sighed. "Clever boy. I never should have given him that book."

Regina's ears perked up at that. Suspicion tugging at her. "What book?"

She heard Emma stepping closer behind her.

"This one."

Regina turned around to see Emma holding a fairly large book out.

The title reading _Once Upon A Time_.

A fairy tale book. Regina felt like a hammer had just been driven through her chest.

Regina cast a narrowed look at Emma.

"Hey, he left it in my car. That's why I was meeting him here, to give this back to him."

Regina turned to look at Ms. Blanchard. "Ms. Blanchard, exactly what are you trying to teach to my son? As a teacher you have boundaries, you have no business handing out personal effects to your students, much less my son."

Mary-Margaret frowned as she shook her head at the Mayor. "He needed it. Stories that can give him faith and hope-"

The mayor sharply interrupted Mary-Margaret.

"I'd rather he not have silly notions in his head. What he needs is a dose of reality." Regina stepped forward to Emma and reached for the book.

"Don't give her that!" Henry dashed into the room and grabbed the book before Regina could take it. Regina retracted her arm quickly. "You can't have this!" Henry glared at Regina, holding his book protectively against his chest.

Regina looked down at her son quite stunned. "Henry... you don't need-"

"I'm not giving it to you. You'd just destroy it!"

Emma put her hand on his shoulder. "Whoa kid, I don't think your mom would go that far. It's just a book."

Henry shook his head. "No, you don't know what she's like. She destroys everything!"

Regina let out a quiet sigh, her face unreadable. "Fine, Henry. If you really want that book, you can have it."

Henry frowned at Regina, not trusting her words. Mary-Margaret shared a look with Emma as she moved forward to break up the tension between Regina and Henry.

"Henry, did Ms. Odie say anything?"

He walked around Regina towards Miss Blanchard, still holding the book to him tightly.

Regina stared at the wall, needing a moment to breath as her heart sank. Then she remembered whose presence she was facing in and she automatically walled up her emotions. She looked at Emma curtly, suddenly overcome with anger, but it was too late, Emma saw it. So abrupt she had almost missed it. A cloud of pain that had darkened Regina's features.

Regina spoke accusingly to Emma. Her face glowering at Emma. "This was your doing."

"Regina..."

The Mayor rose up to her full height, slipping back into her mask of indifference. Unwilling to show Emma any more weakness.  
Regina marched over to the school teacher and her son, interrupting their discussion. She stepped up behind Henry and slid her hand across his shoulders, holding him to her.

"It's time for us to go, Henry."

Regina paid no attention to his protests, and turned forcibly knocking over some books. With no signs of picking them up, she continued on until she came shoulder to shoulder with Emma, she halted momentarily as she leaned close to Emma's ear and murmured crisply.

"Enjoy your trip back to Boston."

The door slammed shut behind the Mayor and her son.

"Wow, that was..."

"Uncomfortable and terrifying?" Mary-Margaret finished.

"I was going to say intense but yeah that works too." Emma leaned over to help Mary-Margaret pick up the pile of books. As she stacked them, Emma smiled impishly. "Told you we would talk after your work."

Mary-Margaret returned the smile. "I didn't know you were actually Henry's birth mother."

Emma shrugged. "I never said. But honestly, I was hoping no one would find out."

"Emma, it's a small town. Trust me, if I didn't find out, someone else will."

Both women rose off the floor. Emma planted the books on a child's desk and looked at Mary-Margaret.

"So why a book?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you give Henry a book?"

"Oh..." Mary-Margaret placed her hand gently on a book, and traced its cover fondly. "I'm sure you already know, but Henry is smart and he's so very creative." Emma could tell she was very proud of him but she watched as Mary-Margaret looked at a desk in the far corner near the door with a sad look.

"But he's also very lonely, so I gave him the book. He needed it, his own way of dealing with what he doesn't understand."

"What's that?" Emma folded her arms across her chest.

"He really hasn't had an easy life..." She began.

"Yeah, she's kind of a hard ass." Emma butted in.

"No, it's more than her. He really hasn't adjusted to fitting in with the other children... the other kids tend to stay away from him, because he's adopted and like any adopted child, he wrestles with the most basic question of why anyone would give him away."

Emma drew in a soft breath and looked down. Mary-Margaret gasped, horrified at what she'd just implied and just who she was talking to. She turned to Emma.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean in any way to judge you."

Emma just shook her head, jamming her hands into her pockets.

"No, it's okay. I had that one coming. Though I thought it would be Regina who said that to me." She smiled disarmingly at Mary-Margaret.  
Mary-Margaret sighed. "I just wanted to give Henry the most important thing any one could have. Hope."

Emma felt a sense of calm rushing over her body.

"Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

Emma froze, looking at Mary-Margaret.

"Emma?" Mary-Margaret's voice cut through.

"Oh. Uh.. I think I need to go." Emma heard herself saying. Faintly aware that her voice was shaking.

"Are you okay?" Concern etched into Mary-Margaret's face. Her hand reaching out to touch Emma's arm.

At the touch Emma forced herself together, relieved that her voice felt a little stronger. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just remembered I need to do something."

Emma gave a quick smile and removed herself from Mary-Margaret. "See you later, Mary-Margaret."

Mary-Margaret stared as Emma made a hasty exit out of her classroom.

"Not even my kids move that fast out of my classroom."

"Henry-"

Before Regina could even speak, never the less get through the front door all the way. Henry dashed past her and ran up the stairs to his room,clutching the book the whole way up.

Regina stopped on the very bottom step, looking up the staircase with her hand resting on the railing.

_Definitely has been a long day._

Regina sighed inwardly, turning around to start preparing supper. Though she highly doubt the table talk would be anything pleasant. Regina wandered over to her liquor cabinet. She needed a drink after today and nothing other than her famous apple cider would do.

She grabbed the glass and bottle, pouring the liquid as she made her way to the kitchen. At least she could count on the routine inside her own house, other than the fact Henry being unpredictable these days. Regina grabbed the bowl of lasagne noodles and dumped them inside the pan.

She threw the pan in the oven with a clang. Regina took a long swig of her cider as she shut the oven door, her mind very quickly veering off on its own course towards Emma Swan. She stilled and set the glass down on the counter.

Emma Swan.

"She's nothing but a thorn in my side." Regina muttered. Regina snatched a tomato from the counter and swiftly yanked a cutting knife out of the its' knife placement. She furiously chopped up the tomato.

_Who does she think she is? Coming into my town and laying claim to everything she sees? All my hard work...years and years of it._

Regina threw the tomato bits into a blender. She stabbed the on button with her finger. She watched almost mesmerized as the blender turned the tomato into red paste.

Regina needed to calm down. Her thoughts were reaching the point of morbid. She stopped the blender and sank her back up against the counter. She reached for her glass but her fingers froze in mid-air. She sighed as she heard her phone vibrating.

She picked it up reading the caller i.d. _Sidney_

"Tell me you found something." She clipped into the phone.

"Madam Mayor, I think you'll be very pleased with what I found." Sidney replied with pride. "Actually I was quite sho-"

"What is it?" Regina snapped irritably.

"I think you're going to want to hear it in person, Madam Mayor. I'm right outside, in fact."

Regina slammed her phone shut impatiently and went to the front door. She pulled it open. "Why the hell did you not ring the door bell?"

Sidney lowered his phone from his ear, embarrassed. "Apologies, I got overexcited. I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly, now what did you find?"

Sidney stepped inside while talking.

"I did what you asked of me, to be honest there wasn't much to find other than the fact she doesn't stay in one place for too long. But..." He glanced at Regina, his chest puffed out as he smiled clearly pleased with himself. "It looks like she did spend some time as a patient at a mental institution 28 years ago."

"Excuse me?"

"She spent time-"

"Yes, Yes, I heard what you said." She waved her hand at him dismissively. She looked away with her hand over her lips. A smile formed victoriously. "And no judge will ever hand over a child to someone clearly mental."

She dropped her hand and gave Sidney a demure smile.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Sidney."

Sidney swelled up even more if possible. "I live to please."

Regina merely placed her hand on his arm coyly, his eyelids grew hooded as he stared at her.

"Hmm. Did you manage to find out why she was there to begin with?" She mulled over what Sidney had said. 28 years ago.

"In fact I did, and simply put, she is clearly a lunatic. The reports stated that Emma was babbling about some nonsense with..." Sidney paused, thinking at what he had read. Regina's stomach churned uneasily and her blood ran cold. "Oh yes something about some fantasy land and magic..."

He continued talking but Regina blanked the rest out as she felt a thud in her stomach as she quickly supported herself on the end table near her. Her weight leaned on its surface.

"...Madam Mayor? Did I say something? You don't look so well."

Regina reached up to her hair with a trembling hand. She looked at Sidney and swallowed as she said, "Yes I'm fine, Sidney. I have much to do. Your work here is done."

Sidney furrowed his brows in concern but he bowed his head.

"Yes, Madam Mayor. I understand, if you need any help, let me know. I'll leave you to your duties."

He walked out and the front door closed softly.

_I was worrying about the wrong person knowing._

Regina released a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Her thoughts ran rampant with no end to them.

_Emma knows... she's going to take everything from me... Henry.. how long has she known? HOW did she know? No, it must just be coincidence._

"Mom?"

Her thoughts abruptly interrupted, Regina looked up quickly towards Henry. His hair was ruffled, probably from him laying down reading his book. Regina gave a faint smile.

"Yes, Henry?"

"I smell something burning."

Regina sniffed the air and she detected smoke. She cursed as she realized that she left the lasagne in the oven too long. She ran over to the kitchen to see the oven smoking heavily, she hurriedly switched off the oven and wrenched down the oven door. Smoke flowed out and she fanned the air as she grabbed the kitchen towel to reach in and grab the pan. A low hiss of pain escaped from her.

The pan clanged loudly as she tossed it into the sink. She shut off the faucet as she hung her head down, her left hand tucked into her side hidden from Henry's view.

Henry looked at his mother, worry on his face. He might have not liked his mother very much right now, but she was still his mother.  
Regina heard his hushed voice.

"Mom, are you okay?"

She smiled to herself despite the fact that she had just burned her fingers. She raised her head.

"I'm fine Henry, I can't say the same for the lasagna." She glanced over at the blackened noodles.

Henry lit up. "Can we have pizza?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Henry, pizza is so...barbaric-" She watched as his smile faded away, and she sighed softly. "But... I suppose I can make an exception tonight."

"Yes!"

Regina shook her head as she watched Henry race away into the living room with his handheld video games.  
She winced as she moved her left hand. She turned her hand over to assess how much damage she'd caused. Her fingertips were pinkishly seared and sensitive.

"Great." Regina muttered. Ignoring the discomfort, she picked up her phone to call for pizza.

"Thanks for pizza." Henry cleared his plate from the table. Regina finished swallowing her cider.

"So long as you enjoyed it."

Henry nodded his head and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Regina got up from her seat and walked around to Henry, she crouched down next him as he sat up in his chair clearly confused.

She rested her right hand on his arm and sighed. Her thoughts were restless. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about what she found out all through out dinner. And she couldn't help that she had imagined many scenarios that involved her losing everything, but most importantly Henry. Her hand held on firmly to Henry.

"Henry, no matter what happens, no matter what anyone says. I have and always will love you. You're my son, whether you acknowledge that or not." She gently touched his cheek, relieved for once he didn't pull away but noticing he wasn't welcoming the touch either. "I just want what's best for you."

Henry shifted uncomfortably but he listened.

"Now, go to bed. It's been a long day." She patted his cheek fondly and pushed herself up.

"Okay..." Henry tossed a bewildered look as he walked up to his bedroom. She never acted like that before, the dinner table had been too quiet and Regina had looked like her mind was far away. She was up to something. Henry frowned as he tried to put the pieces together.

Regina decided to clean up, it wasn't much but she welcomed the humdrum of washing dishes, besides the cool water was helping to cool her burned fingers.

_I'd rather take burned fingers than being dead. Which is going to happen if the town's curse is broken._

Regina stood silently, suddenly afraid of her past. Of what she'd done to the people of the town. She shut off the water and watched as the suds washed down the drain. If it was true, if Emma somehow knew about magic and curses... Regina knew she was trouble since she laid eyes on the blonde.

She needed to get rid of Emma. There was only one other person whose morals were on level with Regina's. Who had no qualms about making problems going away. And come tomorrow, she was going to pay a little visit to his little corner of Storybrooke.

Mr. Gold.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there, just a quick notice. After this chapter I will be posting 1-2 times a week. I am still in the process of writing pages, and I want to make sure I don't lag behind, so that content is constantly being released. I also know that the story is a bit hard to follow right now, but it will all tie up together soon. Within the next chapters, I promise. 3 **

Once inside her room, Regina stared at her bed. She let out a sigh as she changed out of her clothes into her nightgown. Regina definitely did not want to deal with her dreams. She slipped under the blankets. Her head hurting as she thought about the previous night.

"I suppose sleep is out of the question."

She grabbed her book off of the nightstand and tried to settle into her own bed. She only read for about an hour and a half before her eyes started to drift lower. The quiet monotony within the house and the fine print on the pages had lulled Regina into relaxation.

Before she knew it, darkness wrapped around her.

_The Evil Queen raised her hand to halt her guards. She slid off her horse, whipping her cape behind her. She lowered her hand towards the retreating shadow weaving in between the dark trees. She flashed her palm outwards. Instantly the figure froze. Regina smirked and curled her finger towards herself as if beckoning the person closer. Which she was doing in a sense. Only the shadow wasn't willing to get closer. _

_"Seriously, is this necessary?" She heard the voice ring out. Regina turned the figure around, their hood hiding their features. "Let me go."_

_The Evil Queen leaned forward. "And here I thought the Enchanted Forests were so welcoming. Only I find, that the first person I come across, runs from me." _

_"I seriously hope you are joking." _

_The Evil Queen's lips were tight and clearly not amused as she circled the floating woman._

_"I wasn't running from you. I was trying to get a rabbit, which took me almost 3 hours to find. Are you going to buy me food since you cost me my dinner. I deserve some compensation for that."_

_"Watch your mouth! You're in the presence of the Evil Queen." A guard sneered._

_The Evil Queen stilled as she stopped walking around the hooded woman. She threw a malicious glare at the guard and she crushed her fist dramatically. The guard eyes widened and he uttered a choked breath as he fell to the ground dead._

_"If I wasn't sure before, I am now." _

_The Evil Queen turned her head and placed her hand on the back of the hood. _

_"Now who might I be talking to?" She leaned her lips towards the woman's ears and with a flourish Regina yanked off the hood. Long curly golden locks rolled down the woman's back. The moon cast a ray on her milky skin, her rose lips frowning and jade eyes flashing in annoyance. _

_"Much better." The Evil Queen's dark eyes narrowed and her long fingers reached up to grip the woman around her jaws. _

_"Now, give me a good reason why I shouldn't strike you down for your insolence." _

_The woman's face scrunched into thoughtfulness and then she shrugged her shoulders."Because you snuck into the dead of night in the Enchanted Forests. How was I supposed to know who you were or know you were even here?" _

_The Evil Queen blinked. The woman smirked. "I'm sorry, by the way. I clearly didn't have enough time to prepare a fanfare for your royal majesty."_

_"The nerve-!" The Evil Queen leaned into the woman's face. "Who exactly do you think you are?" _

_"I am-" The woman hesitated and she looked out into the woods. "I'm just a woman living in these woods." _

_"Well not anymore. You're coming with me." _

_"W-what?! I don't think so. I have things to do here." _

_The Evil Queen flashed a sharp look. "Clearly you lack the ability to listen." Her ruby red lips curled in a sneer. "Not. Anymore."_

_"Now what is your name?" _

_The woman forced her chin out, restricted by the hold the Evil Queen still had on her jaw. _ _"I don't know if I should be flattered or scared that you want to know my name."_

_The Queen's grip on her jaw tightened, her fingernails digging into her flesh._

_The woman swore and she winced. "Okay! My god, you really don't hold back. It's Emma. Emma Swan."_

The instant Regina woke up she cringed, shutting her eyes back close, her head was pounding, her throat rough and her lips were dry. She suddenly coughed violently as she sat up against her headboard. Regina felt miserable.

"I'm sick." She whispered astonishingly. She heard a knock on her door.

"Mom?"

Panicked she called out frantically, her voice scratchy."Henry, don't come in!"

Henry opened the door slightly, his head popping in.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I said don't come in."

Henry's jaw dropped. "You're sick! You weren't downstairs like you usually are."

Regina looked at her son, seeing he was already dressed up with his backpack on. She passed her eyes to her clock. 7:45 am. She leaned her head back against the bed. She was late.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Henry, you didn't have breakfast."

"No, I did."

"What?"

"Yeah, I had a grilled cheese egg sandwich!" Henry grinned excitedly.

"Henry-What? How?"

"Emma made it for me!"

Regina shot up so quick, her head spun. "What? What is she doing here?"

Henry shrugged and he looked over his shoulder behind the door.

The door opened up more and Emma peered in sheepishly.

"Sorry, Regina. I needed to talk with you."

Regina pulled the blankets over herself subconsciously. Her face flushed.

"Oh, Ms. Swan this is not appropriate. Get. Out. I'm hardly decent."

Emma rolled her eyes and she pulled back.

"Come on, Henry. Let's get you to school. I'll be back soon, Regina."

**I'm sorry about the length of this chapter. I felt I needed to dish out a new chapter, but the next one is going to be the longest one yet. I just need to squeeze in time, work work work :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there. I'm sorry I might have ended up cutting this chapter about the same length. As I edited, things were changed through out this chapter and ended up like this. Thank you for the reviews thus far and the favs/follows :) I 3 you all. As always, please leave comments/reviews/critiques. Also, I'm excited to announce the upcoming chapters will feature Emma and Regina's past together in Fairytale Land. **

**Chapter 6**

As soon as her bedroom door shut, Regina shoved the blankets off of herself. She paced up and down, back and forth. Until she started to get dizzy. She stopped and snatched some clothes from her dresser as she headed for the shower.

The cold water rushed over her body soothingly as she tilted her head up against the water. Her mind however was a whirlpool of disaster. The dream was replaying itself inside her head.

"Nothing but a dream." She repeated to herself, almost like a mantra. "It's ridiculous. She can't know. I don't even remember her!"

Regina slammed her hand angrily against the shower wall. She closed her eyelids. "It was just a dream. I only put her in my head because she's causing so much trouble."

_Fears become dreams._

Regina breathed deeply. Right, that was all. Emma Swan never existed in Fairytale Land. It was just her fears merging together to create a nightmare. Denial was heavy in Regina's mind. She couldn't accept it.

"Regina?" A faint voice called out from within her bedroom.

Regina shut off the shower water quickly as she snatched a towel off the rack.

"Ms. Swan, you have a lot of nerve, showing up unannounced in my own home." Raising her voice was not a good idea as she started to cough.

She heard a soft chuckle behind the door. "I'll be downstairs, don't take too long."

Regina clicked her tongue clearly frustrated as she rushed around her bathroom.

"Being rushed in my own home. That infuriating woman-!"

Emma made herself comfortable as she cleaned up the pans she used to make Henry breakfast. She felt warmth in her heart as she thought about her son. He was really growing up so quick, but as she thought about the reason for the separation from Henry, her mood quickly turned somber. No one believed her of course, when she had been screaming out of her mind. To them, her words were formed from insanity. She'd seen the looks from the doctors at the hospital, as if she were "touched" in the head. How they exchanged solemn looks with each other as one of the nurses held her baby boy.

Emma shut off that thought quickly. No. That was over, it was done with. No reason to go back to bad memories. She'd come here to talk to Regina. To tell her of her plans in Storybrooke. Emma felt a need to ease Regina's mind. She knew Regina didn't care for her presence here. Regina had made that very clear from the get-go. But that from that night when she had brought Henry home, when Regina cast her shadow from the door, Emma knew she was staying whether Regina remembered her or not. After all she had finally found what she was looking for. Her son and her 'Evil Queen'. It bothered Emma though, how Henry ended up with Regina. It was too much to call it a coincidence.

"Ms. Swan, I hope you have funds to cover the water bill I will be sending you next month."

Emma jumped at Regina's voice, and quickly shut off the water she had absentmindly let run its course while she was deep in thought.

"Sorry-"

Emma's mouth opened slightly as her mind went off on its own. Regina did not look like a mayor. She was wearing silky dark purple pants with a robe the same material and color as her pants. Peeking in from underneath the top of the robe, Emma could see Regina was wearing a black lace top. Regina had very little time to prepare, her dark hair was damp, her skin was moist, and Emma watched as a water droplet trailed its way down Regina's throat.

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma's dumbfounded look. "Oh do close your mouth, Ms. Swan. It's unbecoming."

Emma brought her gaze back up to Regina's eyes. "Why are you wearing that?"

"Suits are not the only clothes I own, Ms. Swan. Though it seems the only clothing you have are those dreadful jeans." Regina fired back. "Are we going to discuss my sense of fashion, or is there something you need?"

Emma licked her dry lips and cleared her throat."Actually I came by to talk to you about Henry and... my plans for staying here in Storybrooke."

She prepared herself for the wrath from Regina, drawing her head back as she looked at Regina warily. So she was surprised when she saw Regina's smile that was quickly becoming a trademark for wickedness.

"Oh, I really don't think that's a good idea, ."

Emma instantly became on guard at the Mayor's tone.

"You see, I came across some information that would interest you. To say the least, I was quite surprised at what I found."

Regina stepped forward, her smile growing ever wider.

"Where were you 28 years ago?" She cocked her head, her question coming out mockingly.

Emma stood frozen, her body tense.

Regina placed her hands on the sink counter, trapping Emma in between.

She lowered her voice. "Oh." She breathed out against Emma's ear. "You were in Portland placed inside a mental institution." She paused for effect, letting Emma soak in the news. "Shall I go on?"

Emma was frozen, looking at Regina who was merely enjoying the pain on Emma's face. When Emma spoke her voice shook.  
"How did you...-"

"Didn't I tell you? You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Regina stepped back, trying to look as smug as she could possibly be.

Emma only found her expression endearing. The tip of Regina's nose was red and her mouth slightly open as she couldn't breath through her nose, the rosy blush in her cheeks, her eyes glazed over with what Emma recognized as illness.

Emma smiled sadly. "I think I know exactly what you are capable of. Probably more than most."

"Do not presume that you know me, Ms. Swan."

Emma only shook her head softly. Not saying what she was thinking.

_That's the problem. I DO know you._

"Regina, I know you won't do anything to me. Not as long Henry wants me around."

Emma regained her composure as she stepped towards Regina. "I don't know how you found out about that, but you did and you also probably found out why I was in there."

Regina tightened her jaw. Emma picked up her jacket and threw it on. She pulled on the front as she looked at Regina. "We both know it's true."

Regina flushed even more red. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Emma only rolled her eyes as she stepped around Regina. "Okay, whatever."

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you."

Emma stopped at the door. "I have stuff to do. Don't worry, Madam Mayor. I'll be back later with some soup from Granny's. We can finish this...whatever this is when I get back."

"What makes you think I'll be here waiting? As mayor, I have duties to attend to." Regina asked in disbelief.

Emma walked out the front door onto the sidewalk, with Regina hot on her trail. Emma cast a look back at Regina holding the front door open and she called out.

"You're sick, I'm sure the town can handle one day without you."

Emma had drove into town, her yellow bug currently parked on the streets. She contemplated about what she had said back at the mayor's house. Emma really hadn't meant for her words to slip out. The fact that she knew about magic, or maybe she did mean to say it. It would give her the upper hand, provided that it might jog Regina's memory. If it didn't, Emma was screwed. As in being dead... or worst, forget her own memories. Memories of them together, back in their own land. Emma rested her chin on top of her hands as she gazed out towards the town, her curse was different from her parents, from the whole town. Her curse was that she remembered Fairy Tale Land. She remembered exactly who everyone was. When she had seen Mary-Margaret... it was so hard for her not to be overwhelmed with joy, but it hurt her that her own mother didn't recognize her.

Emma sighed as she got out of her bug. She needed to speak with Mr. Gold.  
_What an original name, Rumpelstiltskin _

Emma pushed through the door into the quaint shop filled with treasures. Emma couldn't help but notice a few things that looked like they obviously did not belong in Storybrooke. She walked around, her hands trailing along the glass counter. Then she caught sight of a very familiar looking item. A small box, with the design of an apple on front. Emma walked over, her mind processing this item. She slowly reached out and touched the lid gently.

"It's a lovely box isn't it?" A voice broke through. Emma jumped and pulled her hand back quickly.

"Oh- Yeah, it's pretty." Emma remarked as she looked at . "Uh- I'm not here about the box. I'm Emma."

Mr. Gold placed his hands on top of his cane. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Emma. You've caused quite a stir. I trust you've heard of me then if you are here in my shop. What can I do for you?"

"I heard you can help me find a place to stay."

Mr. Gold walked around his counter and laid his hands on the surface. "Indeed I can. Might I ask why?"

Emma looked at him warily. "I decided to stay." She shrugged as if it was nothing.

Mr. Gold stared at Emma, starting to make her think it was a bad idea to be here. "Interesting, you certainly have no fear for our mayor."

"No, I don't. Seems I should be more careful around you instead. Seeing as you own this town."

Mr. Gold gave a smirk. "You certainly know more than you let on."

Emma crossed her arms and frowned as she tried to ignore his remark. "So, is there a place or not?"

Mr. Gold grabbed a paper that seemed to have been conveniently placed under his counter, as if he already knew she was coming. "You are in luck, Miss Swan. It seems there is one place."

He raised his eyes quite deliberately. "That is if you mind having a roommate?"

"No I don't."

Mr. Gold handed over the paper but before Emma could grab it, he pulled his hand back. "Ah, however, I could offer you something more."

"No. I don't do deals." Emma knew his desire to "sweeten" things up was going to show up sooner or later.

"Not even if it meant getting a job?"

"Look, Gold. Thanks, no thanks. I'm sure I can manage." Emma held her hand out for the paper.

Mr. Gold just looked at Emma with appraisal before finally placing the paper in her hand. "If you ever change your mind..."

Emma walked towards the door without looking back. She already knew the cost of dealing with Rumpelstiltskin. She would never make that mistake again.

As Emma went to start up her bug, she opened up the paper. It read:

**"Looking for a roommate who is honest, friendly, and responsible. One bedroom is open. If interested, please contact Mary-Margaret."**

Emma crumpled up the paper in her hand, making a tight fist.

"Of course, it would be Mary-Margaret of all the people in Storybrooke. Thanks, Rumple." She muttered under her breath. Of course, who else had she expected? Rumple would be making sure things stayed on his side of the board.

She drove her bug over to Granny's. Emma was concerned about Regina. She'd only seen her sick only once before. Soup was a cure for all sicknesses and Granny Lucas definitely had some good soup.

The bell rung as she opened the door up to Granny's.

"Hey, Emma! Back already?" Ruby smiled.

Emma smiled back. "Yeah, Can I get some chicken soup to go please?"

"Sure!" Ruby jotted Emma's order down to bring to the chef. "So, I wanted to ask you..."

"Yeah?"

"How's it like?" Ruby asked excitedly. Upon seeing Emma's questioning look she explained. She lowered her voice into a whisper as she leaned towards Emma. "You know... out there? Out of Storybrooke? It must be so cool."

Emma folded her arms on the counter and she shrugged. "It's not as cool as you think."

Ruby pouted. "It has to be better than here."

Emma frowned. "I don't know." Emma clearly did not want to talk about it as she turned slightly from Ruby. "It's not that bad here."

"Here ya go, chicken soup!" Ruby handed over the plastic bag.

Emma took the bag. "Thanks, Ruby. And Ruby...?"

Ruby cocked her head to the side questioningly, reminding Emma of a puppy.

"Yeah, it's different out there but it's not all it's cracked up to be. Trust me."

Ruby grinned lightheartedly. "Emma, even if I wanted to, it's not as if I can leave."

"Yeah... I know. Well I got to get this soup back. Thanks again Ruby." Emma said as she left.

"See you later, Emma!"


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Once Upon A Time or characters. I own nothing. This story is merely a fan fiction._

**It's here! Thank you for your support! I sincerely write for you readers. Without you, this story would have never progressed this far. So thank you very much. I appreciate the reviews and follows. 3 As always let me know what I can do to improve, if you like this story. If not, then please tell me what needs to be improved for future chapters! :) **

**Fairy Tale Land**

"Miss Emma, I really don't feel right doing this."

"Jiminy, seriously. You've got to help me. I'm going crazy!" Emma pleaded as she pulled on her soft leather boots. "I can't stay here anymore. If you won't come, I'll just go by myself."

The cricket chirped as he jumped onto her shoulder. "Emma, your parents have you here for a reason. A very good reason."

Emma scoffed in annoyance. "I hardly think the Evil Queen even knows I exist."

"I'm pretty certain she does, Miss Emma."

"Oh she knows there's a daughter, she just doesn't know it's me." Emma shoved her sword into its scabbard. Her mother, Snow White, made sure that the Evil Queen did not know her daughter's true identity. The Blue Fairy had created a false girl from clay. She was fair and her hair was chestnut in color, her personality meek and submissive. The total opposite of Emma.

"I encourage you to rethink about this. Where would you even go?" The cricket wringed his little fingers in worry.  
Emma tossed a smile. "Wherever I feel like."

Jiminy looked as if he was about to cry.

"Jiminy, don't worry. I know what I'm doing. Have faith in me, I won't get caught by that old witch."  
"Emma-"

"Now, are you going to come or not?"  
The cricket heaved a sigh. "It seems I must, as I can't change your mind." He jumped back on Emma's shoulder, hidden within her hair.

7 hours later and here she was, in the Evil Queen's grasp. And what made it all the more ironic was she'd just told Jiminy she wasn't going to get caught. Luckily he had made an escape as soon as the Evil Queen had told Emma she was going with her.  
Emma cursed silently to herself. Really, she had the worst luck. Emma had known right away from when she saw the powerful woman that she was the Evil Queen. Really, Emma had started to dash away but it was too late by then. She'd already been entrapped with magic. After 17 years, and the first day she goes out this far, and she gets caught by none other by whom she had been hiding from since she was a young lass. The worst luck ever.

But really, Emma hadn't expected this. Hadn't expected that the Evil Queen was achingly beautiful. Sure she heard things. But words didn't quite capture the truth of the dark beauty. The woman riding on the horse in front of her, she was full of confidence, dark seductive power literally rolling off her, her lips cherry red and always seeming to hold a secret behind them, her skin shining alabaster in the moon's light, her glossy hair almost black ran down her back. Emma stared at the Evil Queen's straight back, stumbling along branches and rocks and almost falling flat on her face.

"Hey! Do I really have to be tied up?" Emma protested.

The Queen only gave a quick flick of her wrist, roughly pulling Emma along. Emma tried to shake off the discomfort. She wasn't tied up with a normal rope. The Evil Queen had bound her with magic, figuring the blonde would only cut her way through actual ropes.

"Why are you taking me? Where are you taking me? Can't we stop? My feet are killing me." Emma moaned in protest.

"You are severely testing me. Would you like me to close that mouth for you?"

Emma immediately shut her mouth tight. Imagining that the woman would actually take her mouth right off her face.

"...I'll indulge you this once. We are going to the Enchanted Castle to pay a little visit."

Emma's eyes widened and her face paled. A terrifying thought flew into her head that the Evil Queen knew exactly who she was.

"W-why?"

The Evil Queen curled her fingers, bringing Emma to her side. She looked down at Emma. Her dark eyes sparkling in a vicious dance, her pearly white teeth flashing in the dark.

"Let's just say... I'll be contributing a gift of my own upon their daughter."

"I-I don't-why?" Emma slapped herself for her sudden case of stuttering.

"Everything she cherishes, I will destroy. A lifetime of pain is nothing compared to what she's done to me. Snow White deserves punishment."

Emma stiffened at her words, somehow the way the Evil Queen said it, struck a chord in her.

"Don't you think you caused enough pain? The entire kingdom is afraid of you."

The Evil Queen simply raised her eyebrow and spoke overly innocent.

"Oh? Dear, I believe I have caused-" She lowered her voice and her tone became cutting. "Hardly enough pain at all."

"...Then why exactly am I here then? I'm not going to be one of your lackeys." Emma snapped.

"Oh I have use for you, yet. I am sending you into town to retrieve... an invaluable item for me."

"And why can't you do that?"

"Simply because I do not where it is."

Emma gaped at the Evil Queen. "What? Then how am I supposed to find it, you haven't even told me what you're looking for."

The Evil Queen flashed her eyes darkly at Emma. "Am I wasting my time? I'd sought you out hearing that you could find anything thought to be lost."

"Wait, hold on. You were looking for me?"

"Yes, why else would you be alive this long? My source informed me you were a 'finder' of sorts."

Emma just stared at the woman astonished "Hang on, let me get this... You were pretending you didn't know who I was and then you were threatening to kill me just for-for-"

The Dark Queen just curved her lips up in amusement. "You are very entertaining to watch." Her brown eyes caught Emma's hazel eyes. Moments passed silently as they firmly held each other's eyes. Emma narrowed her eyes slightly and she tried her best to look intimidating to the other woman, well as intimidating she could get still tied up.

"You really need to work on your sense of humor. And besides, I have conditions if you want me to find whatever you're looking for."

"I expected as much."

Emma glanced down at her hands. "I don't work with restraints, you're going to have to trust me not to run. Second, my past is off limits, that means no questioning unless I want to talk about it."

"Fine. I hardly think your past is of interest to me. Now can we move on or do you have more?"

Emma blinked. "I don't kill. I do this my own way."

The Evil Queen rolled her eyes. "Whoever said anything about killing? I just want you to fetch." With a flick of her fingers, the invisible rope around Emma's wrists disappeared. "Now, you'll search the town up ahead."

"Can you at least describe what I'm looking for?"

"A small box. There is a emblem on it of an apple." The Queen paused as she suddenly grew tense. "Under any circumstances you are not to open the lid."

"... Is this the gift you are giving to their daughter?"

"Impressive that you figured that out."

Emma frowned. "I can read between the lines. And I told you I'm not going to kill anyone."

The Queen snapped irritably. "It will only make her sleep. Abeit not peacefully, but I suppose I'm being more than gracious. Sleep is a better outcome than death."

"No. This is still going to end up hurting someone. Find yourself someone else." Emma began to turn away, until a constricting force stopped her. Her breath was being taken away as she struggled to let air into her lungs.

"You really don't have a choice, dear."

Emma gasped and began to struggle weakly as she felt her vision blackening at the edges. Just as she was about to pass out, the magic stopped. Emma dropped to the ground, wheezing in generous amounts of air.

The Evil Queen strolled her way to Emma, she knelt down with a smirk on her face.

"Let's try this again. You are going to find the box, bring it to me and then you will leave. Don't trouble your pretty little head with petty details."

Emma snapped her head up, her hand around her throat. Her eyes filled with defiance, but Emma knew she lost this battle. "F-Fine."

A wide grin spread on the Queen's face. "Excellent."

"She really is ruthless." Emma scowled unhappy as she followed the trail the Queen had set her on. She could see the town's lamps glittering in the night. "Might as well get this over with."

She threw her hood over her face, as she came closer towards the town. Emma decided to rent a room at the pub. It was clear that she wouldn't find out too much about this mystery box until the morning when the townspeople would be trading goods, but she would try to find out some intel tonight. Alcohol did wonders to loosen some tongues.

She came across the town bar and discreetly walked in, making sure her hood was on. Emma liked to keep her identity as low-key as possible.

She sat at the far end of the bar counter as she eyed the barkeeper who looked as if he was..striking a deal with a patron. Emma saw something glint in the light as an object was exchanged between the two. The bartender cast a furtive glance in Emma's direction. Emma quickly pretended she hadn't noticed. But she did notice as he slipped something in the patron's drink. Emma narrowed her eyes slightly.

_Exactly what is he doing?_

She straightened up when the bartender started over towards her.

"What can I do you for tonight?" The man asked as he looked at Emma. "New in town I see."

Emma merely dug up some coins out of the little bag she wore on her waist. "Just some bread for me." The barkeeper nodded. "I'm looking for something here."

"I get a lot of people in here, what makes you think I'll remember every single thing that walks in here?"

Emma shrugged. "Who knows, it might strike a memory." Emma lowered her voice to a whisper. "But I also know you run a side business that you wouldn't want certain people to find out about. So how about you cut the bullshit and help me out here?"

The man's reddened with anger and embarrassment. "You wench-"

Emma suddenly drew herself up from her bar stool her hood shadowing her face. "Should I let the people in here know you are cheating them out of their profits? I watched you slip a liquid in his drink just now. I am more than willing to bet it's a potion. More specifically a compulsion potion."

The bartender paled and his tune changed dramatically. "No. I'll lose my business... Fine. What's it you looking for?"

"A small box with the symbol of an apple on it. Any idea where I can get it?"

"An- Any idea?" Emma noticed a flicker of recognition in his eyes.

"You've seen it."

The bartender nodded. "I wouldn't forget... The-" His eyes darted out to the bar as if looking for someone. He leaned closer to Emma, his voice dropping into a whisper. "The Dark One came for it a couple nights ago."

Emma whispered back. "Why?"

"Does he need a reason? If he fancies something, he'll take it."

"So where is he?"

The bartender stayed silent as he looked out again to the bar.

"He's here? In this town?"

The bartender fearfully stepped back and ignored Emma as he attended to another patron who had walked in.

Emma grabbed her bread and bit into it, tearing off a big piece of it as she chewed on it. She decided she'd gather enough information tonight. Tomorrow she could find out exactly where Rumpelstiltskin was.

"Your majesty, do you trust that she will retrieve the box?"

Regina turned her head towards the town in where she sent Emma. "Trust? No. But I demand of it from her. She can not fail."

The man in the mirror only nodded his head as he looked forlornly at his queen who had folded her arms across her waist.

"I...I would have done this myself if that wretched monster wasn't the one who is in possession of it. I hope she's as sharp as her tongue is. He isn't one to form alliances with."

As the Magic Mirror observed his majesty, he briefly saw... dare he even think it?... he thought he'd seen concern flicker in her shadowed eyes. A spark of jealousy flashed in him. Who was this nobody that she could evoke concern from the Evil Queen? They barely even knew each other.

Or so he thought. He didn't understand to what extent that Emma had impacted his Queen.

Regina very well knew who Emma was. She had seen Emma 2 years ago. Had watched as the beautiful and vibrant girl climbed on a tree. Her pearly smile was infectious to Regina. Her long limbs wove in between the branches like an elf. She was glowing with life and light. Regina had stood still in the dark shadows of the forests entranced with the vision before her. She still remembered the crystal clear of bright glittering laughter from the blonde's pink lips. Emma had been perched dangerously on the topmost of the tree, her arms held out above her in triumph.

Regina felt her heart soften for an abrupt second as she remembered that almost every day she came back to that same spot just to watch her little forest nymph. Regina couldn't understand it to this day. Just how Emma could have stepped just a little bit into the cracks on Regina's heart. It was like just being near Emma made her a human being again. A person. Not the monster that she was constantly being reminded of. Of course, Emma didn't know. Regina made sure her presence was not known. But reality had crept back to Regina and broke her almost trance-like visits.

Regina had accepted that she would always be known as the "Evil Queen". And no one would see her as anyone else. Love and happiness was not meant for her. Not as long as she held vengeance and hatred in her. Regina knew this, but power was difficult to give up. And for Regina power came from hate, hatred that she held for Snow White. She could not focus on love and happiness until she could get rid of the hate she held. And the only way to rid herself of the ugly emotion was getting rid of Snow White.

However, in the short time she was in the presence of Emma, Regina allowed herself to give in to the woman's influence. To temporarily forget about the pains of the past, to forget about...Daniel.

Regina continued to stare out towards the town and her features became hard and cold as she decided stonily that she would never allow herself to be that weak again. She would never forget. And she would never forgive.

Snow White will die. But before that, Snow White will bear witness to the death of her daughter and her dear Prince Charming. The Evil Queen lifted her head to the moon, the moonlight contorting the grin she had, turning it into a malicious flash of teeth.

If it was the last thing she would do.

**Final note: Next chapter will be up exactly one week from now. 3 I go wherever these characters are taking me. I have a feeling this week is going to be a long writing process for me. **


	8. Chapter 8

Sunlight came baring its bright light perfectly on Emma's sleeping eyes. She grumbled as she turned her face into the crook of her arm, blocking the light. Emma laid there content until a loud crash came from downstairs in the bar below. A shout and sounds of commotion followed soon after.

"What now?" Emma muttered resentfully. She pulled on her boots and snatched her hooded shawl off the night stand.

When she entered the bar, she was puzzled by what she found. A man was groaning in pain, holding his hand delicately against him. A woman stood above him, her hands on her hips as she only shook her head down at him.

"I warned you not to touch me. You really should listen to a lady."

"L-L-Lady?! You're a brute!" The man stuttered.

"Better a brute than scum like you." Was the reply he got from the woman.

Emma stepped in, stopping the man from possibly starting another fight.

"This better had been pretty damn good to wake me up. Anyone want to tell me what's going on?"" Emma shot glares at both of them.

The woman smiled. "Oh I'm sorry we woke you up. We don't normally get visitors in the village."

"Oh?" Emma raised her eyebrow. "I can see why. Ever since last night, I've met nothing but beasts."

The woman laughed abruptly at Emma's comment. "Irony never ends does it?"

Emma frowned, not understanding the woman at all.

"Oh- I'm sorry." Her giggles subsided as she held out her hand towards Emma. "My name is Belle. Welcome to our humble town." Her smile was kind.

Emma was a bit thrown off by the scene. This seemingly laid back woman had just thrown off a man and now she was completely ignoring him and acting like nothing had happened.

"I'm... Emma." Emma shook Belle's hand.

"Emma. What are you doing here?" Belle inquired and promptly closed her lips tight and leaned forward. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Uh- I'm just passing through. I misplaced an object here and I'm trying to find it."

Belle patted Emma's arm sympathetically. "You know, if you want, I can help you find it, what does it look like?"

Emma looked closely at the woman. Debating within herself if she should tell her. Emma rolled her eyes internally at herself. Seriously, the Evil Queen didn't say anything about not enlisting help.

"Sure. It's a small box with an apple on it. But the thing is... I might have found out where it is already." Emma looked sheepish.

"Oh that's great! What's stopping you?"

"Uh- See, he's not someone people want to cross." Emma admitted and as she saw Belle's wondering face, she continued. "It's the Dark One who has it."

"Look- I understand if you don't want to help-" Emma started prepared to let the woman off easily until she realized that Belle looked... happy?

"Am I missing something?" Emma asked quizzically.

"As fate would have it, I'm a caretaker of sorts for him." At Emma's sudden alarmed look, Belle was quick to dispel any thoughts Emma might have had for Rumpelstiltskin.

"Oh no, don't worry. It was completely my choice. But it's really strange..." Belle drifted off into thought but then she came back just as quick.

"Anyways, I can take you to him if you want. I'm actually in town for today... and I'm planning on going back."

"Oh." Emma's red flag was going up in her mind. This seemed a little too easy, it was almost coincidental how everything was falling in place perfectly. Almost as if HE wanted her to find him. Was this a game of his?

"I guess so? I need to do something though." Emma finished off.

"Of course, let me know when you're ready to go."

Emma nodded in response and she slipped a coin on the counter as she grabbed a muffin off the counter, ignoring the bartender's protest. She bit into the muffin as she walked out the inn. She had somewhere she needed to go first, before anything else.

Emma walked around towards the back of the inn, she leaned her back up against the wall. She waited patiently as she ate the muffin. Her thoughts drifting inevitably to the Evil Queen's plans.

Emma had some knowledge of why the Evil Queen was so set on hunting down her mother. She never understood what made the Evil Queen... evil. What exactly transpired between the Evil Queen and her mother, Snow White.  
All her mother ever told her was that the Evil Queen had lost someone she loved and she blamed Snow White for it. Emma remembered the troubled look in her mother's eyes as she tried to explain to Emma that the Evil Queen hadn't always been evil.

Then Emma started to remember the day she had been sent away from the castle. Her home, where she had been born. It had been dark. Her parents were there along with the Blue Fairy and Jiminy.

Snow White was fussing over Emma then. Her hands had been running over her daughter's form, picking at imaginary hairs off of Emma's cloak.

"Emma... You need to go somewhere for awhile. Mommy and Daddy need to stay here."

Emma felt a prickling feeling in her eyes as she was reliving the memory.

The little girl looked up into her mother's eyes, seeing the agonized struggle behind them. Remembered the gentle arms that wrapped around her tiny body in a firm hug. The voice that whispered in her ear with pain and love.

"Emma, darling. I love you. That's why we have to do this. There is someone bad who wants to hurt you. And I will not let that happen."

Emma winced at the memory of her 3 year old self. How she could barely comprehend anything her mother was saying.

"Momma? What's wrong?" 3 year old Emma innocently asked, as Snow White sobbed silently, her wet tears soaking her daughter's cheek.

Her father was kneeling next to them, his arms around both of his girls. He only pressed his lips on Emma's forehead and slowly stood up, his blue eyes filled with sadness.

"Emma, we will do anything to protect you. We need to give you a chance to live. This is the only way... we will keep you safe with a close friend. Jiminy."

Emma watched with wide eyes as she saw a cricket jump on her shoulder. He raised his hat in greetings.

"Hello, Emma. My name is Jiminy."

"Jimnee?" Emma struggled with his name with a frown.

Snow White let out a soft laugh laced with misery. She raised her palm to Emma's cheek.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Snow White asked.

"It is. The Dark One will kill her if she stays here. Her best chance is to live outside the castle. It's just not possible, not with what she has within her."

"What about the Evil Queen? Will she hurt her?" Her father had asked.

The Blue Fairy only looked sadly down at little Emma. "If the Dark One can't find her, the Evil Queen won't either. She knows you have a daughter. If you do this, you can protect her from two great evils."

"-ma? Emma? EMMA!"

Emma shook her head as she jumped back to the present. She felt a tickle on her cheek.

"Oh, Jiminy. Sorry I was somewhere else."

Jiminy looked at his charge with concern. "Are you okay, Emma? Did..did she do anything to you?"

Emma shook her head. "No, I'm fine. She has me getting some stupid box."

Jiminy crooked his head. "She hasn't figured out who you are."

"No, but honestly I thought at one point she did. Luckily, she only knows I'm the person to go to when people lose stuff."

Jiminy sighed in relief. "I really wished you were more careful with your identity. You really have the tendency to draw a lot of attention to yourself."

Emma shrugged. "I feel bad if I say no to people who need my help. So? Did you get anyone?"

Jiminy nodded his head. "Yes. Your mother's close friend, Red. She's gathering others. She said they'll all be here within at most 2 days."  
"Why so long?"

Jiminy cast a look around, making sure there were no prying ears. "They have a plan to subdue the Evil Queen."

"Wait-What? Like make her powers go away?"

"Shh! Yes, we shouldn't talk about this out here."

Emma nodded and then face palmed mentally. How could she forget?

"Jiminy!" She hissed. "The box she wants me to get. HE has it."

Jiminy widened his eyes, quickly deducing who HE was. Frantically he said, "No. Emma, whatever you do, you can not meet him. Let alone let him know you're here."

Emma frowned. "But- I think somehow he knows I'm here. Everything is pointing towards him, it's like he wants me to find him."

"Emma. He always has a motive behind everything. In this case, he wants you. This is bad. You need to leave."

"Seriously? How am I supposed to go? Why does he even want me? I can't even leave even if I wanted to. She said I had no choice... And her threat was there. If I don't do this, I die. If I do this, I die."

Emma suddenly felt her throat constrict with panic. She wanted to run and hide. The gravity of her situation quickly taking hold of her. She very much felt like a piece of meat hanging between two hungry lions.

"Em-" Jiminy started but a unknown voice from around the building, made him hide quickly in Emma's cloak.

"There you are!" Belle popped out from around the corner. She smiled genially at Emma. "It's been awhile, have you changed your mind?"

Emma stood frozen for a second. Quickly thoughts ran through her mind, each one flying at an impossible speed. When she looked at Belle, her mouth opened as she started to reply.

"I'm sorry. Do you have some business with my _friend_?"

Emma felt an arm slip around her shoulders softly, hands gripping her shoulders firmly. Emma looked up at a pretty older woman she did not recognize but somehow felt familiar to her.

Belle looked on, quite confused. "Oh I'm sorry Emma didn't tell me she had company. She told me she was looking for something so I offered my help."

The woman replied coolly without skipping a beat. "I apologize for her manners. She never had any. It's quite alright. We have things from here. Thank you." Her sentence was nice enough but the tone implied that she was dismissing Belle.

Belle only bowed her head in deference to the older woman. "Okay then. I hope you have safe travels." Belle cast one last questioning glance at the pair and left.

As soon as Belle disappeared, Emma felt fingers dig into her arm. "Ouch!" She pulled away from the woman. "What are you doing?"

"That is the thanks I get for getting you out of the mess you made?" The woman folded her arms across her chest.

"Who are you?" Emma rubbed her arm painfully.

The woman rolled her eyes dramatically. "You cause problems where ever you go. The plan has changed."

"Wha-" Emma stopped as she fit the pieces together as she looked at the woman in front of her, the way she was holding herself straight, the air of indifference around her and the trademark smirk on her face. "Re-Regina!?"

The woman raised her eyes at Emma. "I might not be in my royal attire but I do prefer your majesty rather than such familiarity from you."

Emma dropped her mouth. "What was the point of me coming here if you were going to show up anyways? And what's with the get-up? You look like someone else completely."

"I can not risk chances. He must not know I am here. Like I said the plan changed. Events happened that I hadn't... expected."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "You mean all of since last night?"

Regina scowled. "This morning."

Emma paused and questioned softly, "Belle?"

The older woman nodded. "I have my own eyes around Rumpelstiltskin. This was the first time in awhile that she stepped out of his castle, and it just so happens you are here." Regina's scowl deepened. "There are no coincidences."

Regina stepped towards Emma. "He had to have wind you were coming here. I certainly went to lengths to make sure this was done in secrecy."

"What are you saying?" Emma said nervously as she eyed the older woman stepping even closer, Emma felt the cool wall against her back as she tried to keep distance between them.

"I came to two different conclusions. Either you called for help last night and he somehow intercepted..." Regina held Emma down with her stare. "Or, he had eyes on you from the moment you stepped out of whatever hovel you crawled out of."

"I really don't understand what you're trying to get at."

Regina sneered. "I might not know what secrets you have, but sooner or later I will know about them."

"How do you even know about what happened this morning?" Emma spoke, trying to distract Regina from the topic of secrets.

Regina only gave a mysterious smile. "I have my source."

Emma muttered. "Again with this source, whatever. What are you going to do?"

"It seems as though I can not leave you alone. If I do, who knows what will happen in my absence. You might lose my only chance of retrieving this box."

Emma looked at Regina almost stunned. If she hadn't known this was the Evil Queen, she would have said that the woman seemed concerned about her. She shrugged off the thought. Impossible.

"So it seems we will have to think up another means to a end." Regina muttered darkly to herself. She wasn't thinking earlier. Her emotions got ahead of her. "You will get that woman's help."

"Why? You were quick to get her to leave. What's the problem? Emma smirked knowingly.

Regina threw a look at Emma bemused. "Just do it."

Emma only bowed in a knightly fashion, her face the picture of sarcasm. "Of course your majesty."

Regina's lips tightened. "I am offering you a chance to make up for your carelessness. Also, do not think your attempt to divert the topic worked. Secrets were meant to be broken. Trust me on that one, dear."

Emma only sighed tiredly and hurried to catch up to Belle. Regina followed behind, grateful that Emma was ahead of her. She couldn't see the internal war raging within the Queen.


	9. Chapter 9

**The story continues... Thank you for all of your awesome feedback! I know this is confusing but it will tie up all together in the end! Thanks for hanging in there! **

Regina glared at Emma's back. Whatever possessed her to masquerade as a peasant to shield Emma from Rumple, she did not know. Nor did she want to. When she had, on a whim, decided to check in on Emma through her Magic Mirror, she had not expected to see Rumple's pet. The wavy-haired brunette had immediately made Regina throw up her guard. It was all too _convenient_ . It was then Regina understood that he knew and he wanted Emma to find him.

_For what reason?_ Regina wondered as she continued to watch the blonde before her.

It irritated her, she realized. It irritated her that Rumpelstiltskin was sniffing around Emma. Her glare returned ten fold towards Emma. Regina immediately quashed down the sudden feeling that swelled within her.

Regina stilled briefly in her stride. If he had known Emma was looking for the box...

Regina cursed._ He probably knows I sent her. How else would she know about it?_

Again, she cursed herself for her late realization. No... if he knew she was here along with Emma, he would have made himself known.  
Regina frowned slightly. She tilted her eyes back up to Emma, only to find Emma staring back at her.

"You okay?"

Regina straightened and ran her fingers through her hair. "Of course, why else wouldn't I be?"

"Well you've been standing in the doorway for awhile now." Emma looked pointedly behind Regina to the couple of men who stood impatiently.

Regina's cheeks flushed indiscernibly before she turned her head to the side and stepped out of the way.

"About time, woman." One of the men passed through muttered.

"Watch your tone, worm." The Evil Queen replied haughtily.

The said 'worm' whipped his body around. Regina smirked disdainfully at the man.

"What'd ya say, wench?"

Regina's smirk dropped into fine line, disapproval written all over. Her eyes flashed like knives.

"It seems you need ears as well as manners."

The man's face reddened in anger and he stepped forward, raising his hand up in the air towards Regina.

Regina felt her magic rush into her hand as he got closer. The moment abruptly ended however as a curtain of blonde hair blocked her view.  
Emma had stepped in between and was now bending the man's wrist at such an angle that he was on his back where Emma's foot was pushing him down. His tune completely different from what it was seconds ago.

"Ow Ow Ow! Ya bloody-!"

Emma twisted his hand back slightly, making him shut up. Her voice low and dangerous. "Don't you know that you're not a man if you strike a woman? Let it slide and I might spare your hand."

The man pounded his other fist in pain and managed to growl out. "Okay! Okay!"

Emma released her hold on him, he immediately sprang up from his position, his look resentful and angry. "But next time I see her, she won't be so lucky."

Emma rolled her eyes as she turned around to face Regina.

"Was it necessary for you to say that?"

"He did not address me properly."

Emma crossed her arms. "Did you forget? You don't look like you normally do. You look like one of us."

Regina prepared to fire back but was cut off by Belle who was walking towards them, her mouth gaping open in amazement.

"Emma, that was... impressive! I didn't know you could fight."

Emma shrugged in response. "I picked up a few things along the way."

Belle looked between the two women. She noticed the older woman tensing up when she looked at her. "Did you forget something else?"

"Yeah, see. Regina didn't mean what she said back there, we do need your help if your offer still stands." Emma looked directly at Regina, her eyes speaking volumes to Regina to back her up.

Regina got the unsaid message and crossed her arms with a sigh. "I apologize, I had assumed you were bothering her."

Belle smiled kindly. "I understand, I was shocked to see that you two had that kind of relationship. And of course the offer still stands."

"Wai- What- relationship?" Emma and Regina spoke on cue together, both completely skimming over the last part of Belle's sentence.

Belle stood watching the their reactions and she blushed. "I'm sorry, did I get it wrong? I saw her arm around you so possessively, and the way she had said friend..."

Emma gaped at Belle.

"How dare you entertain such foolish, immature thoughts." Regina fumed vehemently. Emma darted a warning glance in Regina's way.

Emma shook her head and decided to change the topic, to avoid Regina's likely tantrum. "We'll be ready in 5 minutes. Is that alright?"

Belle recovered from her obvious embarrassment as she nodded affirmative. "That's fine. I'll be right outside." Belle stepped out of the establishment, avoiding to look at the older woman's piercing glare.

"Seriously, Regina? You need to get a grip. You can't throw a fit every single time someone looks at you wrong or says something you don't like." Emma said exasperated.

Regina narrowed her eyes at the once again familiar use of her name. "Do you forget who you are talking to?"

Emma threw her hands up in frustration as she started to walk back up to her room in the inn. "That's exactly what I'm talking about!"

Regina followed Emma closely, hot on her heels. "And what are you talking about?"

Emma whirled around, surprised at the Queen's close proximity to her. She lowered her voice, aware of where they were. "Here, you are not your royal highness. If you want that box back, you need to play the part of 'peasant'. Otherwise, you can say good bye to that box for a long time."

The Evil Queen froze, once again shocked at how bold (or stupid) Emma was. She could easily poof Emma into a bug and squash her.

_Then why don't you?_ A thought whispered.

The Evil Queen watched Emma move around the room, throwing the few items she had into the rucksack she carried around her. Coming very close to flicking her magic over Emma, Regina stopped as her fingers twitched with power.

_I still of need of her services._ The Evil Queen debated wildly, yet she could not hold back one single feeling that cropped up.

The startling emotion threw her off. It was loneliness. She unwillingly came to the conclusion that she tolerated at having the infuriating blonde around. Emma was the first person in a long time to match Regina on an equal level.

She had missed the social interaction that didn't involve people looking at her in absolute fear or hate.

"Okay, let's go." Emma spoke as she moved to get past the Evil Queen.

Regina moved in front of Emma and her hand flashed out to grip Emma's jaw, her thumb pressing down on Emma's chin.

"Do try to keep that mouth close. Don't speak unless he asks you a direct question. It'd be bothersome if I had to watch your tongue for you."

Emma brushed the older woman's hand away from her, her palm resting on Regina's wrist. Regina pulled her hand back, uncomfortable with the subtle intimacy.

"I hope you know that you probably take your own advice. And I might have lived in the forests, away from civilization but even there I hear about 'The Dark One'. You should really focus on yourself. Are you sure you're going to be okay? You don't have to come along, you know."

The Evil Queen felt a frightening calm take over the core of her body. She stepped closer to Emma. Her tone dripping with poison.

"No one will stand in my way. I will have that box back. Or are you going to try to stop me?"

"Whoa there. Sorry for asking, geez. You just looked like you really don't want to meet him." Emma wasn't going to admit it but the woman was intimidating. Her eyes had turned dark, flickers of purple dancing in them.

"My own feelings do not matter. Whatever I must do to ensure that I get my revenge, I will."

The Evil Queen merely turned around and walked out, trying to calm her own nerves. She had thought Emma had motives, that she was trying to get rid of the Queen and make off with the box herself, proclaiming herself the Savior of the princess. To destroy her cold black heart.

So it stunned Regina that Emma really was just asking if she was okay.

Regina sighed as she exited the inn towards Belle, who was sitting on the railing with her nose in a book. She couldn't help but think of Rumpelstiltskin every time she saw the annoying woman.

Belle pulled her head up smiling, as the Evil Queen and Emma came closer towards her. A striking thought came to Regina.

_Whatever I must do... _A broad smile graced Regina's features wickedly, Belle had no idea what was coming to her. _Excellent, perhaps I shall have that monster groveling on his knees. Why is he so intent on Emma? Who was she?_

But, this was not going to be as easy. Regina stood apart from the two women, clearly contemplating her wicked plan. No, this was not going to be easy. Emma threw a wrench into her plan. She surely was not going to cooperate with the Evil Queen. This was going to be a challenge.

And she was more than willing to face this particular challenge.

After the three women got situated with their belongings, they set off towards the castle, with Belle leading the way. It had been noon when they left, now the sun was slowly disappearing behind the trees, darkness was taking its place. Emma was walking alongside Belle, talking about small stuff. They'd been talking for several hours and Regina was irritated.

_They never stop chattering about the mundane do they?_

She had hung behind slightly out of their conversations for the most part, not interested with the small talk. However, her attention perked up when she heard Emma bring up a topic that finally had importance. Regina sped up a little, closer to the duo.

Emma started, "So how long have you..." Emma cut off with a pointed look. "...you know, cleaned up Rumple's dirty mess?"

Belle rolled her eyes at the question, remembering how dark and how lonely the castle looked when she had first arrived. Like its owner. The day she tore down the long insufferable curtains and drew light into the area was the day that the darkness shifted into something more comfortable. More familiar for her.

"Hmm.. it seems years but really only some long months."

"He... He hasn't... hurt you has he?" Emma asked hesitantly.

Belle's mouth down into a frown. "No. You know, I don't know why everyone thinks he's some heartless monster. He's been a perfect gentlemen to me."

From behind them, they heard a spluttering cough. Emma looked back to see Regina was struggling to remain composed.

Belle regarded her with a fixed stare. "Really, now you decide to take an interest in our discussion? He actually gave me the choice to leave or stay. That's why I was even in town to begin with."

"Oh I highly doubt that was his only intention. With him, there's never a clear objective."

"I don't believe you know him as well as I do." Belle defensively pointed out.

Emma cut in, wondering why that everywhere Regina went, she caused some kind of tension.

"Look, we hear things about him. She's just drawing from that. Don't worry about it."

Regina was quick to retaliate "I know per-"

Emma cut a clear look towards her. Regina narrowed her eyes angrily in response as she was reminded of her current status.

"...Shall we go on? We are wasting time." Regina continued to walk, shoving Belle aside with her shoulder, leaving the two women behind.

"Is she like this all the time?" Belle whispered to Emma.

"Yeah, she's a real piece of work, but she's not too bad." Emma stirred surprised.

Did she really think that the Evil Queen was not that bad?

She sure had plenty of chances to strike Emma down with her magic but she had always held back. From the things that Emma heard about her, the Evil Queen was anything but patient. She was quick to act on her anger and would demolish anyone who defied her, she had a notoriety that anything who had no value to her, she got rid of... forever. Yet Emma was still here.

Emma was sure that now that Regina was here, walking to Rumple's castle herself, that she didn't even have use for Emma anymore.

_So why am I here?_

"Psst...Emma!"

Emma heard a quiet whisper in her ear. Glancing down she saw Jiminy. Emma slapped herself mentally. She totally forgot he was still here.

"Jiminy...Sorry I forgot you were here." Emma whispered back, covering her face with her hair to block Jiminy from view.

"Emma... what are you doing? You can't go! It's bad enough Rumpelstiltskin is going to be there, but with the Evil Queen!?"

"Relax, she doesn't know who I am and Rumpelstiltskin can go to-"

Emma never finished, a bodily thud hit her making her body fly off the pathway into the dense brushes.

Emma moved to get up immediately but a strong lithe body was pinning her down on the dirt.

"Don't move." A voice hissed.

Emma stilled, her eyes widening.

"Regina! What in the world-"

"Dear, for once in your life, shut that mouth." Regina stared into Emma's eyes, her eyes flitting down quickly to Emma's lips.

Emma's lips drew a fine line as Emma restrained from voicing her questions. She only raised an eyebrow questioningly.

_Where is Belle?_

Regina rolled her eyes and gestured with her head behind them. A strong clear voice rang out from beyond the treeline where the three women were just seconds ago.

"What a foolish man." A mocking laugh followed after. "Did he really think that pet of his was going to return? Haven't I told him enough times, that love was a weakness?"

Emma felt the woman above her tighten up even more than she already was. Emma looked up into dark eyes that gave way to the hidden swirling depths of pain inside.

Her hands moved of their own volition before she gave any thought to what she was going to do.

Regina froze up completely for a different reason as she felt Emma wrap her arms around her. Their roles were suddenly reversed as it was Emma who was now pinning Regina down tightly as Regina struggled to escape.

"Oh, I am pleased with your work in following his pet. You will get your reward, but I still have need of your services."

Regina shot glares at Emma as she froze again, trying to keep quiet.

"That was not the deal." A new voice entered in. Low, masculine and angry.

"You clearly do not understand, she might have your heart. But remember, I am the one who has the power to give you what you lost." A second of silence. "If you do not want your heart back..."

"No... fine. What is it you need?" The man seethed out.

"Find out where she is. She is not at her castle, but she left you behind. A nice surprise. I see the appeal. She had use for you as I have use for you now so go on, be the good little huntsman you are and find her whereabouts."

A few agonizing moments of silence followed then Emma heard footsteps fade away from them.

**I think we can all deduce who this "woman" is. More plot twists! She does have a major part in this story. Exactly what? We'll find out soon! I need my fix of Once Upon A Time, now that season 2 is over :(, who else is watching a marathon of season 1 and 2? **


End file.
